Those Were the Days My Friend
by GothGirl1996
Summary: All the Pevensies are called back unexpectedly to Narnia not long after they leave the second time. Something is dreadfully wrong in Narnia and Aslan needs their help. old Narnians from their golden age have suddenly appeared alive and well in the New Narnia under Caspian's rule. is it a ploy to overthrow the rightful king from forces dark and strange? the truth'll be discovered.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Long live the king

It was the evening of Caspian's coronation and the Telmarine castle was a wash of excitement as courtiers busied themselves with finishing of dresses and robes, preparing and setting out the feast in the great hall and those polishing the silverware and the crowns off the Kings and queens of old.

But amongst all this excitement three inhabitants were both sad, nervous and battling their feelings internally. Peter, Susan and Caspian himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter was looking out of a tower which rose high above most of the castle and he was looking out onto the land he would pass to Caspian in a matter of hours. If Peter had the choice he would have remained in Narnia and would have ruled alongside Caspian, their differences now forgotten. But Peter had a feeling, somewhere in the pit of his stomach that this would be his last view of Narnia for many years to come. Now something else niggled his brain, his last look at his queen and empress had been just that, his last. He had promised to come home from the hunt of the White stag and he hadn't for he and his siblings had fallen back through the wardrobe to the professor's house. He touched the ribbon which was tied around Rhindon's hilt and smiled weakly.

"Once a king or queen of Narnia always a king or queen of Narnia." He whispered and raised his eyes from the Crimson and gold lion headed hilt and back to view of Narnia from the tower window. "Long live the king."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Susan was sat in the library of the Telmarine castle a book she wasn't really reading open on her lap. Her mind was on other things and other people. She was in love. There was no two ways about it she was in love with Caspian and didn't want to leave him as she had done her many suitors before when she had returned to England during the hunting of the White stag. She looked up and out of the high vaulted window that looked out over Narnia and sighed. She was leaving she could tell, and she had no way of stopping it. She looked down at the book once more and the images of the battle against the White witch which the fauns had painted centuries before and sighed.

"Once a king or queen of Narnia always a king or queen of Narnia." She whispered with a weak smile as the imagined the five of them, her siblings, herself and Caspian all seated in the thrones in the throne room of Cair Paravel, ruling side by side. "Long live the king."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caspian meanwhile was pacing. Pacing up and down the throne room nervously whilst Edmund and Lucy looked on from the side lines, hidden behind a pillar. Caspian was sure he would be a very bad leader, a very bad ruler of the narnian and Telmarine peoples. The narnians he felt sure would hate him and the Telmarines would think him a traitor and usurper of the throne from his uncle Miraz. He felt sure there would be no peace for years to come. He only hoped the Pevensie's would be allowed to rule alongside him for a while and set him on his way. He knew he would feel lost without them. Especially Susan. Susan, his other dilemma. He was sure he was in love though he had no idea how one realised they were in love. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but how was he to do it? That was his biggest concern. He just would have to work a way to do it before his coronation that evening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Caspian's coronation came quicker than he thought one minute he was prince Caspian and the next he was King Caspian the Tenth, Lord of Cair Paravel and Emperor of The Lone Islands. Then the party was getting underway and he had no time to talk with Susan before she was whisked away by doctor Cornelius, nor Lucy was dancing with Trumpkin the dwarf. Edmund was no where to be seen, until much later when he was found beneath the ale table with Trufflehunter and several fauns. Peter was off with Glenstorm talking about the golden age Peter was sure Caspian would bring to Narnia. As the evening drew to a close there was once again a rousing rendition of "long live the king" for both him and the Kings and queens of old. In that moment, Susan had seen caspian's nervousness and gently took his hand in her own as she took Peter's, Lucy took Caspian's other hand and Edmund finished the line by taking hold of Lucy's free hand. There they were, one last time together, Kings and queens of Narnia.

Long live the king.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Return to England

The following day, Aslan came. He spoke with Peter and Susan alone before he opened the door in the air to return the children to London and any one else who wished to leave.

Peter stepped forward and handed over his sword to Caspian.

"I will look after it until you return." He vowed, meeting Peter's eye. Peter smiled sadly and Susan spoke up.

"That's just it, we're not coming back." Caspian's eyes widened in shock and desperation. Lucy too was stunned and spoke up.

"Aslan, did they do something wrong?"

"No, dear one, but your brother and sister have learnt all they can from this world, now it is time they lived in their own. You though, dear one, and your brother Edmund will be back I'm sure." Aslan said calmly his tone warming Lucy's heart. She then turned to bid farewell to Trumpkin and Doctor Cornelius.

It was as this was going on and the Pevensie's were saying their goodbyes that Susan and Caspian got a moment alone.

"I wish we had more time together." Caspian said sadly.

"It would never have worked anyway." Susan admitted.

"Why not?"

"I am 1300 years older than you." Susan added with a smile. And Caspian laughed slightly, Still deeply upset.

She turned to leave but then changed her mind. If she was going to do it, it ought to be now. She pressed her lips to caspian's in a tender kiss which lasted mere seconds. Peter saw and remembered his own first kiss with his wife. Tears welled in his sky blue eyes and he pushed the memory aside. Not now, he could cry later.

Susan and Caspian broke apart and hugged. "I love you." Caspian whispered against the skin of her shoulder.

"I know. I love you too. I will remember you, Caspian. I swear." Susan admitted quietly in his ear as the broke apart and then she rejoined her family and stood holding Lucy's hand. Then she followed Peter and the others through the door in the air, looking back only once to remember Caspian's handsome face. He smiled and raised a hand in farewell, mouthing that he loved her and then he was gone, the door two and her life shut on Narnia... Or so she had thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking the dead

An odd weather fell upon the land of Narnia in the days following the leaving of the Kings and queens of old. A dull storm cloud blocked out the sun for many days and when it cleared the strangest thing occurred- a group of people arrived at the Telmarine castle, people and animals, obviously narnians whom Caspian had never met.

The group consisting of a faun, a woman, two beavers and a fox were led into the courtyard of the castle led by Glenstorm and some of his sons. Caspian, accompanied by doctor Cornelius, Trufflehunter and Trumpkin, made their way out to the courtyard in order to see what was causing such a commotion.

"Sire, we found these Narnians wondering the woods not far from cair Paravel." Glenstorm stated simply, bowing his head respectfully.

"Thank you, Glenstorm. I am King Caspian X of Narnia, you are?" Caspian asked and turned when doctor Cornelius gasped and quickly dropped into a low bow to the woman of the group. She was slender in stature and figure, graceful in her actions, an attractive woman with deep brunette hair, a pale complexion and captivating green eyes. She was pouting, perhaps on the verge of a temper.

"I am Queen Aurelia, duchess of Doorn, Wife of High King Peter the Magnificent, empress of the Lone Islands, lady of Cair Paravel and baroness of the most noble order of the merpeople." The woman replied in a strong and defiant tone. She was not a woman to be messed with. But she had a kind look in her eyes. She held up her bound hands. "Might I suggest you remove these, King Caspian." Glenstorm cut the cord when Caspian nodded.

"My apologises your majesty I had no understanding of who you were. Might I inquire as to your friends?" Caspian bowed.

"My advisor, Mr Tumnus and my dear friends, Mr and Mrs Beaver and Mr Fox."

Tumnus bowed, unsteady on his hooves and the Beavers helped prop him up. Doctor Cornelius had risen from his low bow which caused his beard to brush the floor. "Your majesty, I am going to presume you do not remember me."

Queen Aurelia and Caspian both turned their attentions to the Doctor. Caspian looked confused and Aurelia gasped and held out her arms for the half-dwarf. Cornelius hugged the Queen of Old with a kind look.

"My dear Cornelius, why you were but a small boy when I last lay eyes upon you. My dear Cornelius!" Aurelia and the doctor hugged tightly and Aurelia cupped his cheeks with her hands. Caspian knew his tutor was old- well older than him- and he knew the history of old Narnia under the Pevensies' rule, but he hadn't considered he was that old. "Doctor?" He questioned and Cornelius turned his attention to the king.

"Your majesty. I do not wish to cause alarm, but I do believe something is not as it should be. But we should welcome our guests properly." Cornelius suggested and Caspian nodded before accompanying them into the castle.

Once they were feasted and had been suitably attended, Caspian and his guests along with doctor Cornelius gathered in the library to retell the events which lead to their arrival at the castle of Caspian.

"Your majesty, might I inquire of you your story. How you came to be here? 1300 years after the golden age ended?" Caspian asked from behind his desk, building plans for the reconstruction of cair Paravel spread upon it. With that Aurelia launched into her tale.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Return to Narnia

The Pevensie's were spending some time together on the rare weekend they were allowed to mix. They were sat in a glade situated in a thick forest somewhere between the two schools. Edmund and Peter were playing chess and Lucy was drawing vivid pictures of Mr Tumnus, Caspian and Aslan. Susan was simply sitting quietly thinking to herself about Caspian and the life she would have loved to have in Narnia. A life she probably would never have.

Suddenly the world around them was plunged into darkness, like it does during an eclipse and Peter stood up quickly and cursed.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Lucy asked then she too felt the same pinching sensation Peter had felt, and stood upright. Susan next and then Edmund. Then from somewhere in front of them, leading away from the schools was a light, one that shone high up and flickered like a Victorian gas lamp. Lucy the most curious of the quartet packed up her belongings and ran in the direction of the light.

"Not again." Edmund complained and packed up the chess game, took hold of his bag and ran after Lucy. Peter sighed and took Susan by the hand.

"LUCY!" He bellowed and the pair took off after their siblings.

They ran for a while and then the feeling of being pulled and the familiar wash of magic rushed and swirled around them. Peter tightened his hand on Susan's, he spied Edmund who had hold of Lucy though they were still running.

Only to emerge tumbling and falling over each other in... Lantern Waste, Narnia.

Peter stood up and brushed himself down And helped Susan up, Edmund did the same with Lucy who was bouncing around excitedly.

Then a chuckling roar of a lion could be heard behind them and Aslan emerged through the trees. The Pevensie's dropped to their knees, all except Lucy who ran and hugged the lion.

"Arise, Kings and queens of Narnia." Aslan smiled. "You may be wondering king Peter and Queen Susan as to why I brought you back to Narnia after all I said when last we were graced with your presence?"

"Yes, sir." Peter agreed.

"Something has happened to Narnia, something dark which King Caspian X will not be able to conquer in his own. Aid him, your majesties, and save Narnia." He breathed over the four of them and then once they had opened their eyes he'd vanished.

"Let's make our way to cair Paravel, it's a good place to start." Peter instructed.

"Let's find out what has happened to our home." Susan agreed and took Lucy's hand as Edmund and Peter led the way through the trees and away to cair Paravel.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

History lessons

"I was born of the merpeople and the humans, king Caspian," Aurelia began. "My mother was a mermaid and my father the duke of Doorn. When I was but six months old and just gained my first pair of fins, my father ordered me to be taken from the sea and into his care for the remainder of my adult life until I was married,cod course. He gave me my name, and also a title within his court. We were happy... For a while anyway."

Aurelia paled and then continued her tale after taking a sip of the dwarfish wine Cornelius brewed now enjoying in the library of Castle Caspian. "A great civil war raged between the islanders and the high king, Peter, of Narnia had to came to deal with the consequences. One such consequence was my imprisonment high up in a tower on Doorn. My father had locked me away when I had disobeyed him and aided the trapped merpeople by realising them. One of which was my mother. She didn't make it to the sea, he killed her right before my eyes." Aurelia took a deep breath and wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Peter rescued me and we were married months later, before the court of Cair Paravel, when we returned to Narnia. We were happy for ten years, I gave birth to two children, our son and heir and our daughter, she was but an infant when Peter disappeared during his hunt for the White stag with his siblings. I reigned as regent in his absence until our son was old enough to be crowned king. Then the Telmarines came with Caspian the first. I was dying and intended to return to the sea to die a mermaid as I had been born, but the sea would not have me so I was returned to the castle and met with the battle of Cair Paravel in which my daughter was kidnapped by the Telmarines and my young son was killed. So Narnia fell."

Caspian was sad and worried about her reaction if he told her he was a Telmarine and a descendant of Caspian the first, so choosing that silence was the best idea he remained quiet and let her continue.

"All I remember after the war was pain and suffering and burials, many burials of fallen narnians. Then nothing until I woke a few hours ago in the orchards of Cair Paravel. Your soldiers then bound me and my companions and brought us to you. Has it truly been 1300 years?"

"Yes, your majesty." Cornelius said politely.

"Cornelius, you are a knowledgeable man on such subjects as the old narnian histories, tell me, truthfully, what became of Princess Helene, my daughter?"

"She... She married..." And so began the tale of the fate which had befallen young princess Helene after the battle of Cair Paravel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Surprise for the pevensies

The Pevensie's made their way to the rebuilding of Cair Paravel, where they met Glenstorm the centaur who was in charge of building and construction work. He stared and then greeted them, especially Peter, happily. He arranged for a carriage and escort to return them to Caspian's castle which is where they now found themselves.

Caspian rushed out to greet them, smiling and the. Laughing as Lucy flung herself into his arms. "Hello, Lucy." He looked up and caught Susan's eyes, she was crying with joy and happiness, she was stumbling towards him and he quickly let Lucy go to catch her. She didn't hug him as he'd expected her too- She kissed him, deeply.

"Hello, Susan." Caspian said quietly.

"Caspian." She smiled when they broke apart.

"There is something you should see, sires." Cornelius said from behind Caspian on the steps of the castle.

"What is it dear Cornelius?" Lucy asked and screamed as five figures appeared behind the kindly doctor.

"Your majesty." Tumnus said with tears in his eyes. Lucy screamed again in glee and flung herself at the faun, placing kisses as light as butterfly wings, upon his face.

"Tumnus." They shared in a long embrace. Peter watched on and then staggered backwards in shock himself as Aurelia breezed forward.

"My king." She sniffed with a small smile and a curtesy.

"Wife." He said and rushed to hug her to him. Words of apologises were shared quietly between them. It was if no time had passed at all between them. All the couples were hugging and embracing, whilst Edmund greeted Mr fox and mrs and mrs beaver.

Whatever was happening to Narnia, it was both worrying and good- all the family was back together.


End file.
